Golden Road
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Castiel is in search of Dean after getting a message from God. Set after 5x22 Swan Song. Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural there would a whole hell of a lot more Castiel.  
A/N: Spoilers for 5x22 Swan Song. I woke up with this idea in my head and knew I had to write it. Hope you enjoy it, my housemate did.**

"_Follow your heart."_

Castiel looked around. He didn't see anyone who could have said that. Having decided to go back to Heaven, Castiel made a side trip before hand. If he was never going to be back on Earth - he figured it wouldn't need angels again for another two thousand years - he was going to indulge himself for a second before returning. Sitting on a park bench with a small container of peanut butter, Castiel almost dropped the spoon he had his hand wrapped around when he heard the voice.

_"Castiel. Follow your heart."_

"God?" He asked, wanting to listen to what the voice was telling him.

_"Go, Castiel. Follow your heart."_

"Yes, Father." Not dropping his peanut butter or spoon, he transported himself to a house that belonged to a woman. Before leaving Dean, they had discussed what they were going to do now. Castiel had said that he was returning home and Dean had told him that he was going to track town a woman named Lisa and her son Ben. To try and live an apple pie life, like he had promised Sam.

Putting the spoon in the jar, he knew that he shouldn't just appear in her house and he hoped that Dean was inside. When God had brought him back to life, he hadn't replaced his cellular phone, so he knocked on the door.

A woman with long dark hair and symmetrical features open the door, "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Is Dean here?" He asked, looking inside to see if he was.

"Not right now. He should be back in about five minutes. He's picking Ben up at practice." She looked him up and down. "You're not one of those demons are you?"

"No. I'm an angel of the Lord."

Her eyebrows rose and mouth opened for a second, "Right. Of course you are. Well, would you like to come inside and wait?"

Tilting his head Castiel nodded. "I would find that pleasurable." After a second he added, "Thank you."

He followed her to the living room and as she sat down in a chair, he sat down on the couch. "You want me to put your peanut butter on the table while you wait?"

"No. It is fine here." The jar had been closed, with the spoon buried deep inside of it.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the time, waiting for Dean to get back with the child she had called Ben. Before the door opened, they could hear laughter from the child and Dean's voice talking to him. Even to Castiel, he could hear how he was trying to cover up his pain from losing his brother. Or maybe Castiel was the only one who did hear it, he felt he knew Dean better than most.

As the two walked into the house Dean stopped talking and stared for a few seconds, "Cas?"

"Dean." Castiel paused, "This is where I say 'Hello', right?"

Dean nodded silently. Swallowing, he asked, "What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

He informed Dean, "God told me to follow my heart."

"You saw God?" He seemed pleased that Castiel had seen his Father. Probably because God had been missing and they hadn't ever found him. "Where was he?"

"I did not see him, Dean. He spoke to me." Castiel paused, "He told me to follow my heart."

"You said that part already." The child, Ben replied to him.

Glancing at the child, Castiel replied, "God was adamant about me following my heart."

"Okay." Dean nodded, "I'll play. What does your heart want?"

Castiel got up and moved in front of Dean, invading his space. Reaching out he put a hand on the side of Dean's face and cupped it. Moving closer still, he put his lips on Dean's and gave him a chaste kiss. Pulling away a second later, Castiel said, "You."

Dean stood there, his mouth open a bit and eyes wide. "Me? You want me?"

"I thought it would be obvious."

After a second's pause Dean's brow furrowed, "Are you eating peanut butter?"

Castiel nodded and showed the jar to Dean, "I am fond of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.A/N: This story has been continued due to my head coming up with ideas. So, at the moment, there will be three or four more chapters but I can't guarantee that it won't be picked up again. So, enjoy the chapter. **

Before Dean could reply to Cas about him liking peanut butter and his heart wanting the hunter, Lisa seemed to stomp over and glare at him. More than seemed really, she did. Only it was followed by a slap that sounded harsh even to Dean's ears.

"You son of a bitch."

"Hey, why did I get a slap?" Dean asked as he touched the side of his face; sure it was red.

Lisa crossed her arms, "You said that when you saw yourself happy it was with me and Ben."

"Dude," her glare became more severe, "if you hadn't noticed, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. For all you know you're still the one I want and it isn't Cas."

"Oh don't be such a fool." She said, calming down slightly. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair, "You know I just want you to be happy and when he showed up, you looked happy to see him. Very happy. I haven't seen you look like that since you got here."

"Okay, but to be fair, my brother-"

She cut him off, "I know. I know. He's in hell. You saved the world." Closing her eyes for a second, she seemed to get her anger back, "Besides all that, he's an _angel_, isn't that blasphemous?"

"Excuse me, but _God_ told him to follow his heart. I'm sure He knew what He was talking about when He told Cas to do that." He shrugged, "So, He approves."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "So what, you're gay now? Because last time I checked you were very much into women."

"Well, Cas is an angel and it's only his vessel that's a guy." Dean defended weakly. "Okay, fine. Yes. You could say I'm gay now." Throwing his hands up he snorted. "It's not a big deal."

"It is to me! I let you into my life, because I felt we had a connection and-"

Dean interrupted her, "We do have a connection, but face it Lisa. It isn't working out. I've been here two weeks and I'm fairly certain that you are having second thoughts about me living here with you."

"I could live with you, fine." Lisa spat out, "I could easily fall in love with you, looking over all the stuff I'd have to put up with. Does he love you? Does he?"

Opening his mouth for a second before closing it he shrugged, "I'm honestly not sure." As he turned, he asked, "Cas, do you love me?"

Cas looked up, he was bringing a fork to his mouth but he stopped it about a inch away from his face, "Yes Dean." Taking a bite of what was on his fork he continued to eat.

"Is that-?" Lisa started, "Are you eating blueberry Dutch pie with my son?"

**Six Minutes Ago**

"They're probably going to fight now." The child sighed. "So, you're an angel, huh?"

"I am." Castiel looked at the child, "Do you like peanut butter?"

"Yep." Ben replied, "What kind you got?" When Castiel showed him the container, he made a face. "Creamy? Have you ever had the crunchy kind?"

Tilting his head, Castiel said, "Explain."

"See, they don't smash up all the peanuts and then it's crunchy." He climbed up on the counter before grabbing a jar of peanut butter, "Here. Try it."

Castiel used his spoon and took some out of the jar. It was slightly more difficult than his creamy jar. Putting the spoon in his mouth, the child laughed at the face he made as he chewed it. "It is interesting. May I try another spoonful?"

"Sure."

Upon the second tasting, Castiel nodded his head, "It is not bad. I will probably have both jars in my abode."

"Have you ever had blueberry Dutch pie?" Ben asked, putting his own spoonful of crunchy peanut butter in his mouth.

"I have not. But I believe Dean would like it." He paused, "Dean likes pie."

"Can we go get some?" Ben looked hopeful.

"Tell me where to get it." Castiel stated. Once the child told him where some was located, he 'zapped' himself to go get some. On returning the child had wide eyes and his mouth was open.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Castiel felt his head tilt as he thought that Ben was much like Dean.

"I have the pie." He set it down on the table.

The child quickly got two forks and started eating the pie. "This is good pie, you've gotta try it."

Taking a small bite Castiel was surprised with the outcome. It was good. Just as the child had said. "We need to make sure we save enough for Dean."

Ben nodded absently, "You talk weird. Like really formal or somethin'."

"You talk like Dean." The child seemed to preen at that sentence.

Then Dean asked Castiel a question. All the while, Castiel was listening to his and Lisa's conversation but he hadn't interfered. Only now Dean wanted to talk to him, to Castiel. "Yes Dean." Making sure the fork made it to his mouth, he chewed and swallowed the bit of pie before getting more.

"Is that-?" Castiel heard Lisa ask hesitantly, "Are you eating blueberry Dutch pie with my son?"

Dean then made a pleasurable noise, "Pie?" He came over and the child slid a fork towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Yes. Not sure how this chapter ended up. But I like it enough, I think.**

"Stop." Lisa said, "Everyone just stop eating pie."

Dean and the child put their forks down and Castiel looked at one, then the other, and followed suit. "Okay. We're going to talk about this aren't we?" Dean asked.

"Yes." She ran her hands though her hair, "We're going to sit and talk about this. All of us." She glanced at Ben, flashing a small smile, "With no yelling."

The four of them sat down at the table, the pie in the middle with three forks stuck in it. "So," Lisa took charge, "God told Castiel to follow his heart."

"Yes." Castiel agreed.

"And Sam told Dean he wanted him to have an apple pie life with me and Ben."

Scratching his chin, Dean nodded.

"I wouldn't mind it if Dean lived with us. We might not always get along, but it'd work out." Lisa finished.

"Honestly," the child voiced, "If you and Dean don't get along and can't actually get a relationship I don't want you to try and stay together because of Sam or me." He made a face, "I'd rather just have mom than parents who fight and are unhappy."

Lisa gave a smile, "That's very mature of you, Ben."

"I am led to believe that this is the time when we would let Dean choose who he would like to live with." Castiel stated.

"Live with?" Lisa eyed Castiel, "Excuse me, but you don't have a house. He can't live with you."

"We would buy one." Castiel reassured, "I have seen others do so before and it seems simple enough."

Her eyes grew, "Simple enough? It's not exactly affordable. Neither of you have had a real job before-"

Dean shrugged, "I got through all of my life without a job and he's," motioning with a pointed thumb to Castiel, he finished, "lived for thousands of years fine without a job."

"Yes, but at the time neither of you had bills to pay." Lisa took a breath as she felt herself almost yell.

Castiel felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he watched the child sneak a bite of the pie. "Why do you think you have claim over Dean?"

Lisa's mouth opened and closed a bit before she shot back, "Why do you?"

"I don't." Castiel set his eyes on her and titled his head slightly, she look as if she had stoped moving and took a breath, seemingly afraid of the angel at that moment. "I let Dean decide what he wants. If he does not feel he wants to be with me, I will go back to Heaven with my brothers. If he decides he wants me than I will stay here until he no longer wants me."

"There is a house for sell two blocks down." The child stated with his mouth full.

"Ben!"

"What?"

"This is good. We will buy it if Dean says yes to me." Castiel finished.

"What?" Dean asked again, "We haven't even seen the house, Cas. Why would we buy it if we didn't like it?"

Castiel paused for a second, thinking about the words Dean had just said, "We can look at it; that is what you do?"

"Yes, Cas. That's what you do." Dean gave a fond smile in Castiel's direction. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face and leaned backwards in his chair. "Okay. As Cas has been saying, it's my choice." The room tensed, "And honestly, Lisa?" He paused as she made eye contact with him, "I know we've had that great weekend and everything, but we can't base a relationship on that. I think when I said I saw myself happy with you, I romanticized it or somethin'. We can't work out. I mean, how often have you wished I hadn't shown up on your doorstep since I got here?" She opened her mouth to deny it but Dean held up a hand, "Don't tell me anything, I know you have."

Looking at Castiel, their eyes now encountered, "Cas, you've been able to make me laugh when I hadn't thought I could again. You're always there for me and I know that you always will be even if I choose to stay with Lisa." Castiel nodded, for it was true, "I've spent way more time with you than I have Lisa and though you can scare the shit out of me, I know that we could probably last longer together than me and anyone else. No one else would put up with my shit."

Sighing, he looked around, "And that's enough of the chick-flick moments."

After a length, Lisa asked, "So, you're choosing Casitel?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Getting up, she gave a sad smile, "I wish you both well." With that she walked out of the room.

The child put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Don't worry. I think you made a good decision. You're a nice dude and all, but you're right. Mom wouldn't put up with your shit."

"Should you be saying that word?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Mom thinks you're a bad influence on me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Hope you enjoy. At the moment, this is the last installment and will probably stay that way. I can't say either one way or the other if there will be more for certain.**

"And then what?" the child asked, eyes wider than Castiel had ever seen them.

"Dean knocked over a statue to get attention."

"Cas," Dean said, walking into the room and giving him a look that Dean says is used for reprimanding, "Do you really think you should be telling Ben about the apocalypse?"

"I should not?" Castiel asked, unsure as to why it was something that wasn't to be talked about. "Why not?"

"Because," Dean paused, unsure on what do answer with, "Because he's still a kid and. Just. Because."

Castiel's mouth opened in a silent 'oh' and he nodded, amused by Dean's floundering. "How would you like it if we had fish tonight for our meal?"

Dean gave his look that stated he was confused as to how Castiel got on that topic, but he was going to 'roll with it'. "Uh. Sure."

"Very good. I want to mix a Julia Child and a Rachel Ray recipe." Castiel turned to Ben, "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes," the child answered, "but I can't. Mom's new boyfriend Ron is coming over. Again." He slouched in his seat and his bottom lip was sticking out farther than Castiel had ever seen, except for that character in the movie Forrest Gump that Dean made him watch two days ago.

Tilting his head, Castiel stated, "You dislike him."

A loud rapping came from the door and Dean moved to open it, "Lisa." He greeted.

"Give me my child back."

"Come in," Dean said, standing aside the door as Lisa strode in and towards the child.

"Come on, Ben." Lisa said, "Let's go home. Ron's there and we don't want him to wait any longer do we?" Castiel tilted his head as he watched Lisa move. She seemed different. Was this a time of the month event?

After they left Dean sighed, "Awkward."

"Why it is awkward?" Castiel asked.

"Well, we didn't really think about it when we moved two blocks away from her. I mean, she gets to see me with you and I get to see her date other men." Dean shrugged.

"Is that not good? Do we not want her happy with someone else?" Castiel got up to get fish out of the freezer.

"Well, we do want her to be happy, yes." Dean answered, "But I imagine she is wondering if she'd be happier with me and-"

Castiel turned around and gazed at Dean, "You think you would be happier if you had stayed with her and Ben?" He felt his feelings fall. He had been joyed when God had left his human emotions when he was brought back as he was before, but now he wondered if this had been easier to know that Dean regretted his decision if he didn't have those human feelings.

"No." Dean said, voice soft as he swiftly moved to Castiel, "That is not what I meant. I don't regret my decision, Cas."

"I am pleased to hear that." Castiel stated. "What food would you like with our fish?"

{{{|

"I do not understand." Castiel stated, staring at the child. "Why would you learn that in school?"

"I don't get it either Cas." Ben said with a sigh, "It's not like I need to know this stuff about elephants. I'm never gonna see one."

Dean walked through the room and winked at the two of them as he left the house, "Be back in a half-hour."

"Where is he going?" Ben asked, watching Dean leave.

"I believe Dean is getting money for our next grocery purchase." Castiel frowned, "We are out of peanut butter."

"Both kinds?" The child was surprised when Castiel nodded. "Wow." Castiel nodded again.

The rapping on the door was sudden. Castiel got up and was not surprised when Lisa was on the other side. "Hello." She raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Ben is here at the moment. Did you know they are teaching him about elephants in school. Do you know why they would waste time teaching him that?"

"It's just part of the curriculum." Lisa ran a shaking hand through her hair. "Not a big deal." Chewing on her bottom lip she said, "Hey, would you and Dean mind babysitting Ben three days from now? It's Ron and my six month anniversary and he said-" She had to start again, "He said he wanted to treat me to a night out."

"Of course we would." Castiel answered, "I enjoy your child. He is a good one."

"Thanks." Giving a tight smile Lisa collected the child and left.

Not too long after that Dean came home with a wad of cash, "I would like to bring home some money once." Castiel stated.

Dean gave him a look, "Dude, you still can't lie convincingly. I don't think it'd go over well."

Castiel nodded, "That is true. We are watching Ben for Lisa three days from now. I think Ron is abusing her."

Dean dropped the money and turned around, "Say what?"

"We are watching Ben for-"

"No, not that part." Dean said, "After that."

"I think Ron is abusing Lisa." Castiel said again.

"Fuc-I'm gonna rip his lungs out!" Dean started to go towards where they kept the weapons when he turned suddenly, "Wait. Cas, I know you've gotten a lot better at understanding how humans act and why, but I need to know why you think this. Because I can't go and kill the guy if they're just having rough sex."

"Lisa is afraid and she had bruises on her body. She makes sure food is ready for Ron and does whatever he says." Tilting his head, he continued, "this is a semi-new occurrence as well. It was a slow build."

"I'm gonna rip his lungs out!" Dean yelled as he finished his trot to the weapons. Grabbing a shotgun full of rock-salt he walked over to Lisa's.

Castiel followed after Dean, he was worried for Lisa and the child as well. He was a few steps behind his lover and was surprised when Dean actually knocked on the door and had not just kicked the door open. Dean liked kicking doors open.

Ron opened the door and was about to say some words when Dean punched him in the face. "What the fuck? Why'd you punch me?" Ron asked, hands up to his face.

"How does that feel, huh?" Dean stepped over Ron, "To be hit? Not fun is it?"

"Dean!" Lisa yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Has Ron been hitting you?" Dean asked. When Lisa didn't reply he asked again, "Has Ron been hitting you? Or Ben?"

Ron got up and was about his hit Dean from behind him when Castiel grabbed Ron's shoulder and pulled him back to face him. "Do not think about it." Castiel advised.

"Has he?" Dean yelled.

After a long pause Lisa nodded. "Not much, but. He has."

Dean licked his lips, "Why didn't you leave him?"

"I was afraid of what he'd do." Lisa stated as Ben went over to her.

"Why would you not come to us then?" Dean asked, "We could've helped sooner."

"I didn't- I-" Lisa seemed to not know why.

"You really think two queers will frighten me?" Ron asked.

Dean turned and leaned against the wall, shotgun resting comfortably against his leg, "Wha'd you call us?"

Ron swallowed, eyes on the gun, "Queers."

"Eyes should not be on an object when someone is speaking to you." Castiel stated and Ron's eyes reached his and he swallowed again. He looked afraid. Dean glanced at his lover and took a step back. "You should not hit people. Especially ones that you are in a relationship with. I do not like people who do such actions." Castiel regarded Ron with slight tilt of his head, "I think that you will go elsewhere and I will keep an eye on you."

No one moved for a few moments; clearing his throat, Dean said, "I think this is where you leave."

After Ron left Dean made sure Lisa was okay and made it clear that if she ever had a problem to come to them. Castiel said that he was going to make sure Ron never hurt another person. At their home Dean paced and growled, "How did she let him do that to her? She's a strong woman. I don't-"

"It's a slow process." Castiel told him, "I believe it had only started recently and he probably always said that he was sorry. The mud monkeys," Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel using that term, "are good at being able to get away with acting violent." He put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "It is not your fault. You are not to blame. She is not to blame. The child is not to blame. Ron is to blame."

Dean nodded, "Y'know, even though I'm the one who punched him and had the gun, he was more afraid of you."

"Really?" Castiel shrugged, "Interesting. Will we go buy food now?"

Dean gave a slight smile, "Sure, Cas. Lets go buy us food."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Remember how I said this was done unless I thought up more stuff? Yeah. Guess what? I thought up more stuff. At least this chapter and another. Maybe they'll be more after that. Maybe not. But I hope you enjoy this one. My housemate and I did.**

"Thanks for this." Lisa said, giving Dean kiss on the cheek before patting Castiel's shoulder. Turning she kissed Ben on the forehead and bid him goodbye.

"Cas, we've gotta make sure this boyfriend is nothing like Ron." Dean informed him, knowing the child had his attention on the television.

Castiel nodded, "I will be sure that if he starts to do actions that resemble Ron's, I will inform you."

Patting Castiel's shoulder where Lisa had, Dean nodded, "Good." Patting it once more, he repeated, "Good."

The child came into the room then, glancing at the television Castiel noted that a commercial was on, "This is awesome right? I'm staying the night here." He grinned, clearly pleased.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, "We can stay up late watchin' Godzilla and eatin' pie." He pointed to the child then, "A la mode."

The child went back to the television then, as his show came back on. "We are eating pie?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly, jaw forward in question.

Dean shrugged, "Sure. I mean, we should make Ben's stay here fun. Ice cream, pie, staying up late, monster movies."

"I am confused." Castiel said in an off-hand manner.

When Castiel didn't continue to include what he was so confused about, Dean asked, "About?"

"I am confused," Castiel repeated, "because we are letting the child watch monster movies but I cannot tell him about the apocalypse?"

"Uh," Dean started, "Yeah."

"Oh. Alright then." Castiel nodded. "I shall go get us some pie."

Dean turned around after his lover disappeared and grabbed a beer from the fridge and when he twisted back, his eyebrows raised. Across their counters were pies. All kinds of pie. Any kind of pie they would think of. "Cas?"

"I got us some pie." Castiel said, "I was not sure what class of pie you or the child sought, so I picked up a few flavors." Suddenly, Castiel was enveloped in a hug.

"You're awesome."

"You are, as well, awesome." Castiel replied, lifting his arms and hugging back.

Chuckling, Dean yelled out to Ben, saying food was here. Running into the kitchen Ben's jaw jumped down and he ran to the angel, giving him a hug, "You're awesome."

"That is what Dean stated."

The child turned towards the hunter, "Do we have enough ice cream to a la mode all of it?"

Shrugging, Dean stated that if they didn't, they could go get some. Or send Castiel.

"But what if we send Cas n' then he over does it again? We'd have to get more pie to even out the amount of each." Ben poked at the pie that lay closest to him.

"I will work towards not ruining the pie to ice cream ratio." Castiel reassured the two humans.

The three of them stayed up late, masticating on pie a la mode, watching Godzilla movies and having fun. When the morn came, Castiel was up early (for a human) and because he wanted the child to have as good of a morning as he had the night, he made breakfast. Castiel prided himself with making one that would stop the humans in their tracks before pouncing on the food. Much like the lionesses he had seen on that nature show.

Castiel was not dissatisfied.

"So, hows teachin' Cas to bluff going?" Ben asked, food in his mouth.

"Not too good." Dean frowned, "He's getting better, but-" Shrugging, he shoved food into his oral cavity.

The child nodded, as if he understood. "Still sucks ass?" He chewed thoughtfully, "We can try. The two of us."

Nodding, Dean agreed.

So that is how Castiel found himself staring at his hand of cards and glancing at the man, then the child, and back to the man. "I see your raise."

The two humans shared a look and sighed, "He's got nothing." The child grimaced.

"At this rate, you'll never be able to bring home money." Dean said, throwing his cards down on the table.

Frowning, Castiel ran his hand through his hair, something he had started doing recently. "I wish to be able to help pay the bills. I do not want to always have you bring home the money."

"Mom says you could help pay if you got yourself a job." The child remarked, shuffling the deck. "She thinks you both need a job and should stop hustling for money and doing the occasional hunt."

"Speaking of," Dean said, glancing at the cards Ben delt out, "I think I found a possible hunt. Ghost. No one is living there so we don't need to go deal with it right this minute."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"No."

The child scowled at them for a split second, his glower becoming extinct when there was a rapping at the door. Dean got up and wasn't surprised to see Lisa there. "Hey, come on in."

She followed him to the living room and glared at Dean, "Are you teaching my kid how to play poker?"

"No." The child replied, "We're teachin' Cas. He's real bad at it."

"It is true." Castiel stated, "I do poorly at the game."

Lisa did not seem surprised by Castiel's statement. "Right. Still. Don't teach my kid how to cheat at poker, hot wire a car, how to fight, or how to hunt." With that she gathered the child up and left their home.

The next night, Dean made sure they had enough rock salt and guns before shutting the trunk and getting in the driver's seat. "Been a while since we hunted."

"Two weeks." Castiel said.

"Hey," Dean spread his hands, "that's been a while for me. I used to hunt almost daily."

Castiel nodded, "Yes, of course. Shall we go vanquish this restless specter then?"

Upon arriving at the house Dean told Castiel that the body had been cremated, therefore they have to find whatever is keeping the sprit tied to Earth. Only then did the child appear from the backseat.

"Holy hell!" Dean yelled, "Ben! What are you doing here?"

"I wanna help you hunt this sucker down."

"No." Dean stated firmly, "It's dangerous."

The child rolled his eyes, "If I get hurt, Cas can heal me. I know he heals you when you get hurt."

Dean opened his mouth, clearly not having a retort before glaring, "Uh-huh. But you could get killed."

The child rolled his eyes once more, "Cas can bring me back."

Glowering Dean decided to use the only excuse left, "If your mom found out she'd have my balls."

"She won't find out." The child pleaded, "She thinks I'm upstairs asleep-"

"Like you should be."

"-so we don't have to tell her."

Dean turned so that he was facing the child completely, "No Ben." He then turned to Castiel, "Take him home and then get back here."

Castiel nodded and put his fingers to the child's forehead. Hearing a scream the child stated, "That was awesome Cas! Can we do it again?"

"No." He turned to Lisa who was in her pajama, sitting on her sofa, the television blared loudly. "I brought the child back."

"Back?" Lisa's eyes were wide, "Back?" She looked at Ben, "Back? I thought you were in bed."

"He stowed away in the backseat of the Impala." Castiel informed her, "He wanted to hunt with us. I must get back to Dean before he injures himself." Castiel appeared beside Dean and nodded, "The child is safe, at home."

"Good." He glanced at Castiel, "Is Lisa mad?"

"I believe so. At the child." He paused, "She will forgive him."

"Of course she will." Dean said, "She's his mom." He grabbed his gun, "Let's go kill this evil son of a bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Let me know what you think, if there does need to be more or not. If there is I can try to think up something. Otherwise I'll try and not. But even if I don't try and think about the story, plots seem to appear in my head. For instance, this and last chapters made themselves known when I was trying to think up plots to other Dean x Cas stories.  
But I think this is done and will be done. **

"Wha'd you do then?" The child asked.

"I went on a bender." Castiel stated.

"What's a bender?" The child's friend asked.

"Cas." Dean walked through the room, "No telling the kids about you getting drunk. Or why."

"Why not?" Castiel voiced.

Dean ran his hand over his face, "Because Ben's friends don't know about what we do."

"Yeah we do." A boy, Castiel thinks that is the one Ben claimed was called Kurt.

Dean's eyes got large, "What?"

Kurt looked around at the child and the two other children, "We're all ones who were taken by those monsters a few years ago. You and a tall guy saved us."

"Changelings. You were all captured by the changelings?" The children all nodded. "Oh." Dean blinked. "Alright then."

**Two Days Prior**

Lisa walked into the house, not bothering to knock anymore and charged into the living room. "Ben." Her voice was firm yet quiet.

"Hey mom."

"You did not knock." Castiel mused, "This is unusual."

Lisa grabbed the child, "Come home now. We need to talk." She flashed a smile at Castiel and Dean, "Sorry for him bothering you.

"He's not a bother." Dean said, "We like hanging out with him. Good kid and all."

Lisa sighed, "Yes. Well. I'll be seeing you." With that she drug the child away. Back at their home Lisa sat Ben down, "I'm worried about you." She figured it would be better if she didn't beat around the bush. "So is your teacher."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Ben," She ran her hand through her hair, "You don't have any friends your age. You used to."

"I had a few, yeah." Ben rolled his eyes, "But not a lot. And now I've got Dean and Cas."

"That's the thing." Lisa started, "You are friends with a thirty year old hunter and an angel. No one else." She put her hand on his arm, "I'd like it if you spent more time with kids your age. Please, for me?"

Ben nodded, shoulder's slumped, "Sure mom." He gave a small smile, "Anything for you."

That is why the next day Castiel opened his door to find not only the child, but other children. "Hello."

"Cas, these are my friends." The child said, "Kurt, Tom and Phil." Each child nodded when their name was said, "Can we come in?"

"Of course." Castiel let them inside, "We must be quiet, Dean is upstairs taking a nap."

"Not anymore." Dean said, walking into the room, yawning. "Hey Ben."

"Hey Dean." Ben said before giving out the names of the children once more, "Mind if we hang out here?"

"No." Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, "Have fun. I'm gonna go clean the gu-some stuff."

"What's he doing?" One of the children asked.

"Cleaning the guns." Castiel said.

"Guns?" Their eyes got large, "Cool."

"Y'know what's cool?" Ben asked, "Cas and Dean saved the world."

"Really? How'd they do that?" They all sat down and Castiel talked to them.

{{{|

Kurt looked around at the child and the two other children, "We're all ones who were taken by those monsters a few years ago. You and a tall guy saved us."

"Changelings. You were all captured by the changelings?" The children all nodded.

"Oh." Dean blinked. "Alright then." He sighed, "Cas," he looked at his lover, "The same rules apply to the rest of the midgets as it does Ben. No stories to scary and no apocalypse stories."

"Yes, of course, Dean." Castiel nodded. "No more stories about why I got drunk."

There was a loud knock at the door and since Dean was already standing, he went to answer it. "Lisa." He greeted, "And other women." Two other women were standing there. "Come on in." He sighed and stood back, sure they were here for the children.

"Phil said he was going to Ben's house." A red head said loudly, "This is not Ben's house." She glowered at him.

"We had no idea where the kids were." the other woman said, flipping her sandy blonde hair behind her, "As soon as they showed up here you should've sent them back."

Dean held up his hands, "Look, I'm sorry."

"Ben." Lisa scolded, "I told you to make friends with kids your own age."

"I did." He gestured to the three other boys.

Sighing, Lisa continued, "That meant spend less time with Dean and Castiel, not take them over here."

The child's brow furrowed, "You want me to spend less time with Dean and Cas?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's not normal." Lisa said, "You come here nearly every day."

"And then you took my son here." The red head said vivacious. "I don't know these men."

Lisa turned to her, "Don't worry. They're good men." She gave a small smile, "They're very safe here." She glanced at Castiel then, "Except he might tell them a scary story."

"I do not understand how my stories could frighten the children." Castiel said with a small frown.

"Yeah, you wouldn't." Lisa replied kindly. "Okay. Ben. No taking your friends here unless their parents know." She grabbed him, "Now lets all go home."

After all the humans left Dean sat down next to Castiel, drinking his beer. Castiel tilted his head, "I do not think we've ever had that many people in our house at once. It made me want to have a dinner party."

Dean couldn't help but choke on his beer.


End file.
